OpenSound Competition (Season 19)
. Luxembourg (city) |Row 5 title = Interval act |Row 5 info = Final - Cascada - "Pyromania" Qualification (1) - Tal - "Le Sens De La Vie" Qualification (2) - Katy Satyn - "Magical Sensation" |Row 6 title = Dates of registration |Row 6 info = 28 January 2014 - 31 January 2014 |Row 7 title = Dates of contest parts |Row 7 info = Final - 27 February 2014 - 2 March 2014 Qualification - 7 February 2014 - 22 February 2014 |Row 8 title = Winning song |Row 8 info = - Carpark North feat. Stine Bramsen - "32" |Row 9 title = Runner-up |Row 9 info = - Eliane Müller - "Venus & Mars"}} '''OpenSound Competiton 19 (OSC 19) was nineteenth contest in the history of OpenSound. The last winner (Luxembourg) was the host of this season and Luxembourg was first German speaking country and second francophone country hosted OpenSound (after Monaco in 11-th Season). It was announced that capital town (Luxembourg (city)) will be the venue of the competition. The winning song was choosen by online-voting in the participating countries. The type of contest system was traditionall: after the Qualification Stage (First Day and Second Day) there were Final and Superfinal Stages. Logo Traditional competition's "star" with the flag of host country (Luxembourg). The official logo was the same as in last Seasons. Designer asked members to give their suggestions about what they would like to see on this season's logo. Some of them mentioned castles, architecture elements but from all the options were chosen roses. On the logo there is a beautiful composition with rose petals in the backgroud. Competition's star has an image if windmill on the backside and design also includes some architecture elements (view of Luxembourg city). This logo was made by Kirill Mazitov. Interval acts Before a start of the season it was announced that in Interval acts Luxembourg will be represented by 3 acts from 3 neighbor countries: Belgium, France and Germany. German song will be represented in the Final Stage because local culture is more german most of all and people speak luxembourgish language which is close to German. In Qualification Stage First Day french singer Tal performed her song of 2011 "Le Sens De La Vie". French delegation had even a conflict with hosts because earlier it was announced that Tal will represent France in OSC 19. That's why she performed in Interval act of first qualification and then as a participant - in second. In Qualification Stage Second Day participant of belgian Eurosong 2008 (preselection to Eurovision) Katy Satyn performed again her not winning act "Magical Sensation". Lots of people were sure that the song was absolutely underrated that time. Final Stage was represented by German entry. Famous star Cascada performed her hit "Pyromania". Participants 4 regions which producers had had the best results in the last season started already from the Final: * - Carpark North feat. Stine Bramsen - "32" * - Glasperlenspiel - "Freundschaft" * - Eliane Müller - "Venus & Mars" * - Within Temptation feat. Dave Pirner - "Whole World Is Watching" The other - from Qualification Stage. Top-10 from Qualification Stage First Day, top-10 from Qualification Stage Second Day and two countries with administration's wildcards also went to the Final. 'Awards' Since 4-th Season the musician experts choose every Season their favourites. And Since 5-th Season their selection became known as Press Award. Also was intoduced Identity Award which can be given to best entry in local language (not in English). Return Award to the returning artist which presents the best one song by the jury meaning. And the last Leader Award is given to the country that reached the biggest amount of 12 points. 'Qualification Stage' The countries with places 1-10 in each day joined 4 already selected finalists. Two countries with administration wildcards joined them too. 'Qualification Stage First Day' 'Qualification Stage Second Day' 'Final Stage' 26 countries took their parts in this stage: 22 from Qualification Stage and 4 regions with the best results in the last season. And only top-4 reached Superfinal. The other songs were eliminated. 'Superfinal Stage' The leaders from Final Stage participated in this part of the competition.